Azura Vasilakis
Azura Vasilakis is a main character in Fire Emblem Fates AU Backstory 11 years ago kidnapped by Shura and brought to Hoshido; heavily scorned and bullied in Nohr and Hoshido, briefly met Arthur over a decade ago, Princess Azura of Valla was born to Queen Arete and Thanasis on Trimoro 3 2296 in Gyges Castle Valla. Personality Foil to Corrin ( feels guilty at unintentionally replacing Corrin and thinks she’s just a replacement, big appetite relative to her size, Sleeping hcs: nightmares, on her side, restless sleeper, Wants/convicted to make the world a better place, Strengths: courageous, kindhearted, well-read, knowledgeable about wide range, comically serious, elegant, Weaknesses: can hurt others feelings with it, fear of provocation and rejection, Psych: Reserved, stoic, blunt, mischievous side, tries to help by criticizing or pointing out flaw, craves love and stability, lonely, frequent frowner, sassy, cynical, world-weary, Interests: kind of a music snob (likes “intellectual” music omfg Azura), Likes: does love singing and dancing, loves love songs, loves telling scary stories, neat spaces, loves cute things, fish meat, Dislikes: doesn’t like shoes, Favs: strawberries, Relations Canon Supports Corrin: birds of feather (similar backgrounds, awkward socially), blue oni, Sakura: cool big sis to, Shura: S: Jakob: birds of feather (dark pasts, loyalty to Corrin, difficulty showing vulnerability to others), S: Silas: S: Soleil: S: Niles: not so different (difficulties opening up to people), S: Benny: finds him kind, - - - - - - - Mikoto: Ryoma: Hinoka: Takumi: Yukimura: Kaze: Saizo: can become a rescue romance (she saves him), Kagero: Orochi: Reina: Azama: Hinata: Subaki: can become a rescue romance (she’s saved), Skills Songtress class (can become Pegasus Knight); prefers a Blessed Lance Personal Skill: Healing Descant: Allies within a 2 tile radius recover 10% HP at the turns start CHQ "My heart is singing!" "Time for your final bow!" "It's over!" "Let us begin! Lefty, Plans Princess Azura painfully deconstructs Mysterious Waif. She certainly fits the archetype, being a solemn princess with mysterious powers and a close relationship to the protagonist... But the only reason she has such a detached and aloof exterior is because of her issues, which cause her to have a hard time opening up to people. However, this often intimidates some members of the army (like Keaton, who first freaks out at her apparent emotionlessness) and causes others to view her with suspicion (like Saizo, who cannot trust her easily until at least their B support), making it even harder for her to bond with them. And for worse? her mysterious powers are slowly killing her, but she's so determined to help the Avatar's cause and save the world that she can't bring herself to stop using them, leading to her death in two of the three paths of the game. In Birthright: dies at the end surrounded by her loved ones In Conquest: dies at the end alone In Revelation: stays with Corrin in whole route, Category:Work: FE 14 AU Category:Vasilakis Family Category:Royce Family Category:Yamato Family Category:Canon Characters